I Hate Everything About You
by savetheducks
Summary: Peter Pan must get over his lost feeling and regain his leadership in Neverland...Will a certain someone get in the way
1. BeFoRe ThE aDvEnTuRe

**Authors Note To The Wonderful People Of Fanfiction**: Hello my fellow writers. Just wanted to say that the only characters I own in this story is Robyn and Hawky. This is representing the Peter Pan that came out on Christmas...with Jeremy Sumpter and stuff. Also, I made up my own plots, and some of my own characters and explanations to some stuff. It is my fic after all :) So I hope you enjoy it, and please review. Thank you!

**Before the story starts...**

****

I have dreams. Everyone has dreams. Even though I'm a young boy, who's hair is dirty, fingernails ragged, and underarms that could stop a lion dead in its tracks, I dream. When I lay at night in my bed made of grass and sticks in the hollow of a huge oak tree, snoring so loud that The Lost Boys plug my nose every night, I dream. In the morning, right before the sun rises, I always take time to review my dreams. See, my dreams are kind of like a hidden power, only, its not hidden, because I know about it. Anyway, my dreams are sort of like a message on who or what to bring to my home, called Neverland. It's a large, beautiful island that is more like a fantasyland. Here, pirates roam the open seas on old, wooden boats, while mermaids swim underneath. The Lost Boys and I live on the island, in a separate section of the forest. I'm the leader, since I'm the one who basically created everything. I brought all the lost boys here because my dreams told me too. When they came here, they forgot their old lives, mainly because they didn't want to remember. They don't remember their mother, or their father, or any sibling or pet. Here, on Neverland, they don't have to grow up. They stay young forever. And that's exactly why I love it here.

How the pirates got here, I'm not entirely sure. I know I sure didn't bring them here. The pirates are the only grown ups on the island, even though they don't grow any older. Me, I'm 15, and I think I've been 15 for a long time now. I ran away when I was a child because I overheard my parents talking about me being a man. I didn't want to be a man because being a boy was fun, exciting, and free. I met Tinkerbell in the park near my old house. She's a fairy and my best friend. Tink is so small, she just about fits in the palm of my hand. She's the one who taught me how to fly. Together, we flew to Neverland, and created a lifestyle of our own.

I was on the island for a while, when I started having these dreams. See, the dreams would be clear and exact, and when I would wake up, I remember everything. The first one I had showed me a little boy in his room. He was about 10, with black, shaggy hair and tears in his gray eyes. He was in his bed, which consisted barely of a mattress, a torn pillow, and a faded yellow blanket. Then I heard him say clearly in between his snuffles, "I wish I was never born,"

All at once I woke up, and I started crying. I felt pity for the boy, and I wondered who and where he was. I had this dream for one week straight, and on the seventh night I knew it was some sort of sign. Tink and I flew back to the modern day world and search for this boy. I knew the boy had to be in England, since his voice was English, but finding one boy in a whole country was nearly impossible, I thought. It took Tink and I 4 months to find him, and when we did, we brought him to Neverland.

The dreams became more rapid, and clearer, with more clues on where to find the boys, The Lost Boys, as I call them. Tink and I brought a total of 15 boys to Neverland, and as soon as the 15th one came, the dreams stopped, and I didn't dream of bringing anyone else to the island in almost a year.

The Lost Boys and I, we're all like brothers. Like I said earlier, they don't remember their families, because they didn't want to. All of them lived hectic lives that they wished to get away from, and I fulfilled that wish for them. I like to think of myself as a hero, and that's why I am leader of Neverland.

Let's talk more about the island before I get into my next adventure. The mermaids are amazing creatures. Everyone knows what mermaids are, and everyone thinks about these delicate fish-like things that have pretty scaly tails and barely anything covering their boobs, right? Well, on Neverland, picture that pretty creature pulling anyone who came close to their water under and drowning them before they had the chance to realize that they were dying. Luckily, they don't have anything against me, because they all love me, literally, but The Lost Boys are terrified of them. 

There's also this humongous alligator that The Lost Boys fear too. He lives in a cave by a small stream, and he has the worst attitude ever. Fortunately, it's not that hard to know he's coming because he swallowed a clock and he ticks. No really, he ticks. See, Mr. Smee, one of the pirates, threw a clock in his mouth because he tried to eat Captain Hooks' hand. Although he succeeded in eating the hand of my worst enemy, he also ate a clock. Hook, as guessed, is the leader of the Jolly Roger, the only ship that floats in the waters of Neverland. He's my worst enemy, and well, I chopped the hand off of Hook, and that's why the alligator ate it. Hook and I, we've been enemies ever since those pirates got here. He's an old man with long curly black hair and a swerved mustache. Hook is a skilled swordsman, but he has a hook in replace of the right hand that I cut off. So, it's kind of double on the skills, if you know what I mean. We constantly fight, constantly trying to kill each other. He doesn't get that I could kill him at any given chance because he's always off guard, and when I say always, I mean always. He also can't fly, so that gives me the advantage when fighting him. Oh yeah, and The Lost Boys can't fly either. Only me.  

So basically, Neverland is a magnificent island with freedom to do whatever is wished, with the fear of only pirates, mermaids and an alligator that ticks. Neverland doesn't let anyone grow up, and it seriously damages your memory of the life previously lived. 

Sound like fun? I could go on and on about every adventure I've had so far on this island, but that would take too long. However, there is one adventure that just might interest you. On Neverland, feelings are something that is rarely felt. Pain of a knife slitting across your arm, or despair of one of The Lost Boys being attacked by the Indians (Yes, there are Indians too...I knew I forgot something), or the feeling of victory when I have yet again won a battle against Hook are feelings that are natural, and I guess Neverland lets you feel them. Love is a feeling that Neverland doesn't allow, and when in love, it betrays you, horribly. Believe me, I know. 

Anyway, my story skills are semi-off, since Wendy was our original storyteller. Who's Wendy? Well, that's another adventure that might take me forever to explain. Just think of the love betraying you thing I just talked about, and well, figure it out yourself.


	2. ChApTeR OnE

**Authors Note: **Did you like the beginning? Please let me know! :) This chapter, I admit, it pretty boring. Chapter Two is when it gets good. I have a great story line prepared so please continue to read and review. Thanx love!

***** *****

**Chapter One**

****

**Dark clouds. Black and gray. It's raining. She's crying. Hugging her pillow. Blonde hair. Dirty and messy. Blue eyes.  Tears of pain. Wet cheeks. Quivering red lips. Shaking hands. Soft pink pajamas. Full of holes. She gets up. Walks to window. Slowly it opens. Ground is wet. Full of mud. She steps up on windowsill. Eyes close. Slowly leans forward. Cry of pain. She falls back. Hard floor. Beating on head. She passes out.**

     I woke in a puddle of my own sweat. Quickly I sat straight up and ran my hand through my blonde hair, a confused expression on my mud slapped face. I looked around and saw that The Lost Boys were sleeping and I fortunately hadn't woken any of them. I threw my feet over the side of the bed and stood up, making my way to the door. Walking outside, a cool breeze slapped my face and wrapped around my body. I sighed, still confused, and trotted through the forest to the shoreline. Quietly, I sat on the sand and looked up at the sky towards the rising sun. The dream was a sign, another one. But why now?

     Orange rays of light burst through the horizon, blinding my eyes. The blue ocean water reflected red and yellow as the light slowly crept upon the island. A horn was blown, which was a wake up call for the kids. I sighed again. Wendy was the only girl who had ever came on this island from the outside world. And girls weren't the best things in the world, in my opinion. There was no way I was bringing another girl here. She would just cause trouble, just like Wendy did.  

     "Peter! Hey Peter!" I heard someone yell. I stood up and gently brushed the sand off of my body. I smiled at the boy who approached me. It was Hawky, the first Lost Boy I brought here. 

     "Hey what's up," I greeted him. Hawky was emotionally attached to me, he told me I was like his older brother.

     "Peter, I have to fish today. And I filled in for Curly last week, so shouldn't he be the one doing it this week?" he asked and put his hands on his tiny hips. I laughed.

     "Do you mean to tell me that someone isn't following orders?!" I playfully yelled and drew my knife from my pocket. "Looks like we have to teach this boy a lesson!" I screamed and then ran into the forest towards home, with Hawky at my heels screaming wildly. 

     "Curly! You better run because we're gonna get you!" I hollered when I was close to home. I heard a loud shriek, which was Curly, and I ran faster. 

     "Please Peter! Don't hurt me! I'll fish I swear!" the little boy whined and fell at my feet crying. I laughed and kicked him in the leg. Hawky hit him in the head with a stick and then threw his spear on the ground at Curly's feet. Curly scrambled to grab it and then ran off, yelling the whole way. Hawky and I slapped hands before I flew in the air, in search of Tink. 

     "Tinkerbell!" I yelled while zipping over the green treetops. "Tink!" My hair flew in my face as I nosed dived into the trees. I landed and knocked on a big, brown weeping willow tree. "Come on Tink wake up!" I banged both fists on the tree and kicked it. "Tinkerbell! You always sleep in! It's no fun!" I kicked it again and sat on the ground with my arms crossed. After about a minute, Tink appeared from a tiny hole at the bottom of the tree and yawned. She shook her fist at me and stuck her tongue out. I giggled as she flew up to sit on my shoulder. "Where do you wanna go today? I was thinking we go bother Hook, and steal his hat or something. What do you think?" I excitedly said. Tink shrugged and lay on my shoulder. I poked her twice and then flew in the air. 

     Tink didn't talk, but I knew what she was feeling. And usually when someone didn't talk, it was really easy to talk to them. So I told Tink everything and she would listen. I didn't really want to bother her with the dream though, mainly because I waited a couple days to see if the dream continued. 

     Tink and I spent the day messing with Hook and scaring him with the alligator, like usual. It never got boring bothering him because I hated him so much. Tink, on the other hand, wanted something new, and I could sense this. 

     "What's wrong with you today?" I asked her. We were lying on the beach trying to guess what shape the stars were making. Tink shrugged and played with her skirt. "Come on, you can tell me," she shrugged again and then flew off. "Hey!" I said but it was too late. I hoped she wasn't mad at me.

     It was close to dinner so I flew back to the house. The boys were eating and carrying on like usual. I sat at the head of table and one of them threw a piece of a pig's leg on my plate. I dug my face in it, tearing the skin and chewing like a mad man. 

     I was scared to sleep, but eventually I dozed off. Almost immediately the dream started. I saw a girl; she had blonde hair and sad blue eyes. She was sitting in the middle of a floor with a torn white pillow in her arms. She was crying hysterically and make up smeared across her face. Then she got up and walked to her window, opening it slowly and looking out. She climbed on the sill and the rain from outside soaked her pink pajamas. She gazed down below her at the muddy ground and closed her eyes. Then something hit her on the back of the head and she fell back into the room. A man walked out of the door with a bat in his hand, and the girl was knocked unconscious.

     I woke and sat up. My hair was damp with sweat and my breathing came in heavy gasps. I shook my head and went back to sleep, knowing that it was still a while until morning. 

     The next day, Hawky and I started making a small new house next to the big tree where we lived. We were all very talented at building since we've been doing it ever since we came on the island.

     "Why are we making this house? Is it some sort of storage?" Hawky asked while carrying large sticks and throwing them into a pile.

     "I'm not entirely sure, I just have this feeling that we'll be needing it." I told him. He gave me a weird look.

     "You're not planning on letting Princess Tigerlilly live here with us are you?" Hawky said fearfully. "Because if she does then I'm moving out." I laughed at him and tied a knot firmly on two sticks.

     "No, besides, Ralph would like that too much," Hawky giggled and agreed with me. We spent the day making the house, complete with a door and chimney. We didn't finish until late in the night, and looking upon the house, it looked familiar. 

     "You're thinking about her again aren't you?" Hawky said, standing next to me and looking at the house. I shook my head.

     "How can I not? It looks exactly like hers," I said back. I sighed and then went to our house. The boys were asleep, and I crept over them to get to my bed. I lay down and almost started crying. Wendy lived in a house like that when she was here. Just about everything I did, saw, or thought of reminded me of her. Why couldn't I just get over her already? It's been so long…

     I fell asleep and was attacked by the dream. This time, I knew I had to find this girl. I told Tink a couple days later and she freaked out. Tink hated girls, which I thought was weird because she was one. But we set off to the modern world in search of the girl that was in my dreams. 


	3. ChApTeR TwO

**Authors Note: **Hello dears. Thanks for all the great reviews! I wanted to say that this chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to get him meeting the new girl out of the way so the real story can begin, if you know what I mean. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. Thanks!!! :)

***** ***** *****

Chapter Two 

     Tink and I found the house in about two weeks. It was in the United States in a state called Maryland on the eastern shore. The city was called Baltimore, and it was a hell of a dreadful place to be in. It wasn't even a house, but a long row of townhouse slumps that were dirty, disgusting, and filthy. 

     I groaned loudly as I flew through the city, passing over the heads of homeless people and crack dealers. Tink hid behind my neck the whole time, terrified of the awful site. "She must be desperate to get out. I think anyone would…" I trailed off as I recognized the window in my dream. I flew up to it and looked inside, somewhat afraid of the site that I might have seen. Inside was a small room with nothing more than a mattress. On it, a young girl slept in the familiar dirty pink pajamas.

     The window was hard to open, but eventually I got it. Tink and I flew in and landed next to the sleeping figure. She was pretty, more than pretty. Yes her blonde hair was dirty and greasy, but her face seemed calm and peaceful, which was hard to imagine considering the environment that she was unfortunately living in. I cocked my head to the right with a curious expression on my face, and I pushed her hair away from her face. She moved a little and sighed, which caused me to recoil my hand back fast. But I smiled and gently shook her.

     Her eyelids snapped open to release a pair of ice blue eyes, and she sat straight up, knocking me over. "I didn't do it I swear!" she cried with fear in her feminine voice and threw her arms over her head, as if wishing to block something from hitting her. My mouth fell open, and I was in awe. The girl started crying when she realized that nothing was going to happen, and she fell back on her mattress. I still sat there, confused and amazed by this beautiful, but sad creature lying before me.

     Tink was getting annoyed, and she flew to the girl and kicked her in her cheek. "Tink!" I loudly whispered and rolled my eyes. She smiled innocently and sprayed fairy dust on the girls' head. I crept close to her and softly blew in her face. She slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with me, and I grinned widely. 

     The girl screamed and rolled off the other side of the mattress, tangled in the small blanket that was covering her. I laughed and stood up, placing my hands on my hips. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again, a total expression of shock on her face.

     "Hi, I'm Peter. Pan. What is your name?" I asked calmly, not taking my eyes off of her.

     "R…R…Robyn," she stuttered. 

     "Robyn," I repeated, unsure about the name, and scratched my head. "Like the bird?"

     "Yeah, I guess you could say that," she answered and slowly stood up, running a hand through her hair as if it were a brush.

     "Well, I've come to take you to Neverland. So let's go," I excitedly said and flew to the window. When I did this, Robyn screamed and fell back against the far wall, her eyes literally popped out of they're sockets. 

     "How did you do that?" she breathed heavily. I rolled my eyes playfully and snapped my fingers.

     "I always forget something," I said as I walked over to her. Robyn's eyes were full of fear and her hands were shaking. "Don't be afraid of me, I wouldn't hurt you for the world," I whispered and held out my hand. Hesitant at first, she took it and sighed.

     "What do you _really_ want with me?" she asked, more relaxed now. 

     "Come with me, to a place where you never have to grow up. And you never have to listen to grown ups again," I whispered louder and brought my lips to her ear. "You could be free, free of any pain, free of any feeling. You could do whatever you wanted,"

     "Whatever I wanted?" she said in an unbelieving tone.

     "Whatever you wanted," I repeated and flew backwards to the window, guiding her with me. She gasped loudly, realizing that she was indeed flying, and a smile crept along her sad face. "Come with me, Robyn," I dropped her hand and flew out the window and up into the air. I looked back and saw Robyn slowly coming behind me, a skeptical yet adventurous look on her face. I reached for her hand, and when she took it, I yelled wildly and zoomed straight up, past the atmosphere and into space. Robyn's eyes lit up and she screamed in delight. 

     "I can't believe this is happening!" she said like a child and smiled widely at me. I laughed and then, with a bright light in front of us, I made our way to Neverland.


	4. ChApTeR tHrEe

**Authors Note: **Hello friends. This is chapter 3, hope you enjoy it :) Thanks for the great reviews, they really make me feel special ^_^ 

***** ***** *****

Chapter Three 

****

****

     As soon as Robyn and I came out of the bright light, Neverland stood before us. Robyn's eyes lit up as she saw the beautiful island before her. I smiled and flew towards it, holding her hand the whole way. We flew past the pirate ship and with my excellent hearing I heard Mr. Smee yell, "Cap'n! Pan is back!" I laughed at this but continued flying into the island.

     We landed in front of the tree house, and Robyn was still in a total state of shock. "Wait here, ok?" I said and she nodded in return. I smiled at her before entering the tree. 

     Immediately, The Lost Boys ran up to me, asking if I had found the new boy for them to play with.

     "Where is he?!"

     "How old is he?!"

     "Does he stink?!"

     "Can we name him Foamy!?"

     I laughed at them, but then shook my head. "It's not a boy that I have brought back," I sternly said, and when I did, the boys lost they're happy expressions.

     "Not a boy?"

     "Why on earth would you bring another girl, Peter?" 

     "We don't want another mother!" Nibs yelled and threw his spear in the air with a scream, the rest of the boys imitating his move.

     "Oh stop it, she's not here to be our mother…well, at least I don't think so," I said as I changed my voice from leadership to curiosity.

     "Then what's her purpose here? Girls can't do anything but cook and tell stories!" Hawky whined.

     "_Does_ she tell stories, Peter?" Curly asked innocently.

     "I don't know, why don't you ask her?" I answered and pointed out the door. Automatically the boys ran out, all screaming out of control. Tink tapped my shoulder and made a face, along with her tinkling noises, which said that she didn't like Robyn very much. "I know Tink, you don't like anyone," I said back. Tink was offended by this and waved her pointer finger at me in disapproval. I sighed, "I know, I know, except me," Tink blushed and then flew off, leaving a long trail of yellow sparkles behind her.  

     I hurried out the door towards Robyn, making sure the boys didn't decide to have her for dinner. When I got outside, the kids were circling around Robyn, eyeing her attire and stature suspiciously. I zipped in the air and circled around her head, crowing loudly.

     The boys cheered as I flew down besides Robyn, sitting Indian style in the air. Robyn gave us all weird looks and put her hands on her hips, "So _this_ is Neverland, huh?" I nodded and grinned. She sighed and looked around at the boys, who were now sitting on the ground looking up at her. "Well I have to say that this wasn't what I was expecting,"

     "Would you rather go home?" I said smartly. The boys gasped.

     "No! Never," she immediately said.

     "Then what's the big deal? There's no parents, no rules, no chores,"

     "Except going fishing," Hawky interrupted.

     "Yeah, except that, but we do have to eat," I said back to him. Robyn smiled a little. She looked tall and proud, standing in a circle full of small kids that looked up to her with gleaming eyes. Did they like her more than they had liked Wendy?

     "Are you going to be our mother?" Slightly asked with innocence in his eyes as all the boys held in there breathe. Robyn laughed.

     "A mother? Me? I came here to get away from a mother, why on earth would I want to _be_ one?" she said with a laugh. The boys released they're air and sighed in relief. 

     "Maybe you could be our sister," Nibs suggested. They all agreed and cheered, standing up and running around again. Robyn looked at me with confusion but smiled.

     "I don't think I could be a Lost Boy," she sarcastically said and sat on the ground in front of me. I drifted down in front of her. 

     "You don't have to be. You could be, uh, our Lost Sister!" I laughed and nudged her in the shoulder. She giggled in return. 

  
     "So there's no other girls on this island?" she then asked. I shook my head no.

     "Nope, just us." I started, "Oh wait, there's princess Tigerlilly, and the rest of her tribe. And the mermaids. And the faeries. But there's never been a Lost Girl before, if that's what you mean."

      "There's never been a real girl here? Ever?" she said with shock. I looked her in the eyes and then looked away, my heart beginning to crush. "There was a girl here once, was there,"

     "Once," I said, not making eye contact and instead breaking apart a leaf on the hard ground.

     "What was her name?" Robyn asked, her voice softening and her face close to mine. I sighed.

     "Wendy," I simply said. Robyn said nothing, but looked at me peculiarly. I sighed again. "Wendy was the first girl to ever come on the island. I didn't dream about her, but I brought her here anyway," I stopped when I noticed Robyn was already confused. "Never mind about the dream part." She nodded. "Anyway, I overheard her telling stories to her little brothers, and I wanted me and the Lost Boys to be able to hear those stories all the time. So one night she and her brothers came. Wendy was so different, and with her I was happy. She completed me, she actually made me think about growing up." I stopped and changed my tone of voice from hurt to anger. "She left me. She left me here to suffer without her while she grew up and completed her damn life." I crushed the leaf in my hand and threw it behind me. Robyn went to say something but didn't. Instead, she brought her hand to my face and gently stroked my cheek. I looked at her, pain in my eyes.

     "You shouldn't be bothered by someone who wasn't willing to stay with you, forever," she said with comfort. 

     "I loved her. I still do," tears filled my eyes. Robyn shook her head and held my face in both her hands, looking at me sternly. 

     "If you let her go, it won't hurt anymore, I promise," she released me and stood up, walking inside the house. I sat there and brought my knees to my chest, hugging them close. I hadn't even seen Wendy in almost three years. I wondered where she was, what she was doing…and who was taking my place.

     Anger and curiosity crept inside me, eating my soul alive. I quickly stood up and ran inside to find the boys tending Robyn to her new bed. 

     "Slightly," I said. "Come here," Slightly walked over to me, and I kneeled down on one knee in front of him.

     "What's wrong Peter? Are you feeling well?" he asked and put his hand on my forehead.

     "I'm fine. Listen to me Slight. I'm going away for a little bit, and I need you to watch over Robyn for me, ok? Can you do that?" I asked and put my hands on both his shoulders.

     "You're leaving? Again? But she just got here not ten minutes ago!" Slightly argued. 

     "Slightly, I have to do this. Make her feel at home, and _don't_ take her near the mermaids ok? Or Hook." Slightly sighed but nodded sadly. I ruffled his hair and then in an instant, I was gone, flying back to the modern world, and a familiar nursery that I hadn't seen in a long time.        


	5. ChApTeR FoUr

**Authors Note: **~tear~ This is such a sad chapter. I cried after reading it. Hope you like it though. Thanks for the reviews ^_^

**** *** ** *

Chapter Four 

     London. It truly was a beautiful place, especially at night. I had always loved London, and seeing it brightened my smile. The small houses were crowded, but so adorable. The cute little familiar trees with they're stupid black fences around them, and the old lady's walking their pugs down the street. It was a funny site, but relaxing none the less.

     Then I saw it, the window that haunted my nightmares but pleasured my dreams. Slowly, I flew to it and landed on the small balcony. Three years, I hadn't been there in three years. The balcony was cold against my bare, dirty feet and I very, very slowly walked to the windowsill. 

     The window was closed, but the curtains were drawn to the side like usual. Standing behind the wall, I peeked my head over and gazed inside, somewhat scared of what I might have seen. 

     Unfortunately, no one was inside, and this made me mad. But I couldn't leave, not yet. I just had to see her again, at least once before she grows up for good.

     I decided to fly around a little and come back later, since no one was home. As soon I turned, however, the nursery door opened. I spun around and looked inside, pressing my face hard against the window, a huge smile on my face.

     There she was. Wendy. Her long, brown hair hung against her back and her amazing eyes twinkled with joy. She was dressed in a cute, green dress that looked like a school uniform. Wendy was all smiles as she sat on the edge of her bed, gently taking off her shoes and throwing them in the closet. She ran to the mirror and ran a brush through her hair, not letting her smile leave for an instant. I realized that she was taller, a lot taller. And, well, she was grown up to a young, mature fifteen-year-old girl, which made her more beautiful than before.  

     I was just about to tap on the window, when another body came through the door. My smile left, as I realized whom it was. A boy. He walked in, a little taller than Wendy and embraced her in a hug, where he then spun her around twice before setting her down. Wendy ran her hands through his dark, chestnut hair and said something that I couldn't hear.

     A tear, a soft, fragile tear ran down my cheek as I watched her. Both my hands were pressed against the window, and I debated on weather or not to knock. 

     Wendy and the boy sat on her bed, and he gently placed his arms around her waist, pulling her close. They were talking, and I really wished I could hear them. Then he must have said something to upset her, because she quickly got up and came awfully close to the window, and I flinched, thinking she had seen me.

     The boy got up and walked over to her, turning her so she faced him. Once again he said something, and Wendy smiled at him. Then, the worst thing ever happened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a thimble. 

     At that point and time, I cracked. I shot up and banged on the window with both of my fists, banging, and banging until at last Wendy came and unlocked it.  I flew in, full force, and I heard Wendy scream, "Peter!" in excitement.

     I tackled the boy headfirst and he rammed into the wall, sliding to a sitting position. 

     "Peter! Peter stop!" Wendy cried and stomped her feet. "Please!"

     I didn't listen. I grabbed the boy by his perfect preppy collar and threw him hard against the other wall, leaping on top of him a punching him hard in his jaw. I screamed and did it again. "You can't have her! No one can have her! It's not fair!" I kept yelling as my punches became petty hits and I fell off of him, collapsing on the floor, tears falling down my cheeks like an endless river. This couldn't be happening.

     The boy got up and ran to Wendy, who was also crying. "Peter Pan…" she trailed off. I looked up at her, at the girl I fell in love with. Slowly I stood up and whipped my face with the back of my right hand.  
  


     "Why," I whispered, "Why would you forget me?" Wendy shook her head and took a step towards me, but in return I took one back. "I loved you, Wendy Darling, and this is what I get for it."

     "No Peter, please try to understand." She cried and walked closer.

     "I was you're special thimble. Not him!" I started getting mad. I drew my knife from my pocket. Wendy gasped. 

     "Peter! You have to understand that I _am_ growing up!" 

     "No! Never!" I yelled and walked towards them.

     "I didn't forget you, Peter Pan! I could never forget you!"

     "Then why, Wendy? Why?" I glared at her.

     "It's been three years, three years since you left, what was I supposed to do?" she softly said, looking up at the boy. This made me mad and I lunged at him again, yelling the whole way. "No Peter!" Wendy screamed and jumped on my back, pulling me off of him. I landed on top of her, my face inches from hers. 

     "I _loved_ you," I whispered, locking eye contact with her.

     "I did to," she whispered back, tears falling from her eyes. Gazing at her for a moment, I finally got up and walked backwards to the window, my heart shattered in a million pieces. I reached in my pocket and pulled out something small and shiny. I held out my hand, and inside was a silver kiss.

     "You should have this back then," I solemnly said and dropped it in Wendy's hand. 

     "I'm sorry, Peter Pan," she looked in my eyes, and they seemed shallow, and empty. There was nothing there for me anymore. I nodded slightly and turned to step up on the windowsill. Before leaving, I looked over my shoulder at the girl, the girl I fell in love with and would never, ever see again. Wendy mouthed, 'Goodbye', as I flew out into the night, alone and unloved. 


	6. ChApTeR fIvE

**Authors Note:** Short chapter. I'm really sorry. I had a HUGE writers block and I was debating on what to write. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews. Hope you like it ^_^ 

** *** **** *** **

Chapter Five 

     I didn't know where I was going that night I left the Darling house. My eyes wouldn't dry for a single second, and they hurt afterwards from me itching them so much. My head was spinning out of control, and earlier I literally flew into a tree. 

     I ended up in a park, on the top of an old, rusty blue jungle gym. I lay on my back and gazed at the twinkling stars that were so high above me, yet seemed so close. I reached my hand to the sky, as if trying to grab a star and keep it as my own, so I would feel comfort in calling something mine. But I let my hand fall aimlessly on my chest, and sighed deeply at my foolishness.

     The wind blew hard, and it was quite chilly. I wondered what season it was in London. My eyes had thankfully decided to stop crying and I sat up, looking around sharply. It was really dark, and I knew I should have been going back home, where I had people who cared about me, unlike here. 

     But something held me back from going home, and in the back of my blonde mind I felt that I needed a mini vacation, away from pirates and Hook, and a newbie that I would have to take care of. Maybe staying on earth would give me a chance to release some tension, or anger, that had built itself upon me the last couple days. Yes, it was definitely time for a holiday.

     First, I decided to find somewhere to sleep since it was nighttime and I wanted to look normal while in the presence of humans during the day. So I simply lay down underneath the jungle gym that I was previously laying on top of, and made myself a tiny little bed of nothing more than a few sticks and branches. 

     Sleep was somewhat difficult to find, since all that was running through my small mind was Wendy. I just didn't understand why she would forget about me. In Neverland, it was made for you to forget, and I never forgot her. So why would she have forgotten me? Sure, maybe she didn't forget Peter Pan, but what about the person inside of me? The boy she fell in love with. Did she just let that all go?

     Maybe that was what Robyn was talking about. Wendy had let me go, and therefore the pain was gone. She had let go of Peter Pan, her love, and replaced him with someone who could _be _there for her. She let go of Peter Pan so her heart would stop aching and yearning for her lost loves' touch, which was replaced by another boy…who could be there for her.

     "But I wanted to be there," I said out loud as I hugged myself. "She didn't want to stay…I gave her that choice,"

     Once again, tears started building in my eyes, and I let them graciously fall down my cheek. "It's not fair," I said. "It's just not fair,"

     All was quiet for a while, until I heard footsteps. My eyes snapped open, and my hand gently slid to my knife. I heard boys', no, men's voices along with staggering footsteps. "Drunks," I said, somewhat scared, but built up my courage.

     I peeked out from my resting place and saw four big guys trotting to the benches that were lined up around the playground, beer and cigarettes in hand. I growled at the despicable people, but didn't show myself. If I were lucky, maybe they would just go away.

     "Look what we have here," one of them said and pointed at me squatting in the coverage of the metal. The men laughed as they walked towards me, and I yanked my knife from my side. I stepped out freely, and was surrounded by the guys.

     "Well, well, if it isn't George of the jungle Junior," laughed one of the men. I rolled my eyes at him. Living in Neverland with regular human clothes was basically impossible. Besides, I just so happened to like my vine leaf type outfit.

     "You don't belong here, boy," another said. I looked at him and grinned. "Don't you smile at me boy! I'll tear your eyes out!" the drunken man lunged at me, but my reflexes were fast and I flew straight up. All of the men stared in amazement, trying to decide whether they were hallucinating or not. I zipped by them and ran my knife across their pants, dropping each one to the ground. I laughed, but the men didn't think it as funny as I did. The one lunged at me and got a hold of my foot. I flew straight up in the air with him dangling on, thinking that he would eventually let go. But I was wrong. Another guy grabbed his foot, and the other after that. The weight was too heavy, and I got pulled down. I started to panic, and tried flying up, sweat dripping down my face. 

     I heard the men laugh as I was pulled down. My happy thoughts left, and I fell to the hard ground on my back. I cried in pain while the men laughed at me. One kicked my in the ribs, which made me roll over and hold my side, my face dug into the dirt. Another kick resulted afterwards, and another after that. I squinted my eyes in pain and found breathing a hard thing to do. One of them picked me up so I was standing, and then a fist pounded on my cheek. I fell again, pain forming on my right cheek. I collapsed on the ground, and thankfully the only thing I got after that was one of the men's spit on my back. They drunkenly walked away while I lay on the ground, coughing for air. 

     About ten minutes went by and I knew I had to go back home. I found standing up a hard thing to do, but when I eventually got it, I collapsed again. I slowly crawled under the shelter of the jungle gym, where I aimlessly passed out on my small bed. A nightmare invaded my head, and I would soon wish that I had never came back to the modern world, alone.


	7. ChApTeR SiX

**Authors Note: **Phew, these past two chapters have been the hardest ever. I couldn't have done it without my new buddy Morgan ::waves:: Hello dear ^_^. Anywho, I really hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. I've totally changed my plot around and I have to work on my chapters to suit the plot right, so work me otay ^_~  Thanx for reading :)

Chapter Six 

     Hook is calling for me. "Peter Pan, " he sternly says and yanks me off the ground by my ruffed hair. "I almost half excepted you dead!" he throws me back down, and I cry out in pain.

     "You don't scare me, Hook!" I say as toughly as I can, but in return I get an evil laugh from my enemy. I am loosing the battle, and he knows this.

     "On the contrary Pan," Hook leans close to my face, tracing his hook along side my cheek, "You are, very, very, terrified," he cuts deeply and I squint my eyes shut tight, trying to hold back tears. "Give it up Pan, I have won and there is nothing you can do about it!"

     "Never!" I scream and kick him in the, lower region. Hook falls on his knees and I take this opportunity to quickly grab my sword that had fallen earlier. I grin and hold the sword underneath of Hook's chin lifting it slightly up.

     "Me? Terrified of a codfish like you?" I laugh. I throw my head back and crow loudly.

     "You love her, Peter Pan," he then says coldly. I look at him and press my sword closer against his neck, glaring at him evilly. 

     "I love no one," I grind between my teeth. Hook laughs at this, and I am somewhat confused. 

     "Quit lying to yourself boy. You and I both know the truth." He says and slowly rises to his feet, but I keep my sword at his throat. "Your Wendy has moved on, without you. What are you going to do now?"

     I scream wildly and raise my sword up, then bringing it down on Hook. But he predicts my movement and catches my sword with his hook. "Wendy will never forget me," I growl.

     "She already has, Pan. But soon she will die and then you will never see your precious Wendy again!" he lunges me backwards and I fall hard to the ground. "How about I make your life easier and finish it now. Peter Pan, call me the victor and it'll all be over!"

     I look away from Hook and into the night sky, pain returning to my heart. I close my eyes and imagine Wendy, tending to my wounds, and cooking me dinner in our tree house. She is wearing a light blue dress and smiles at me constantly. The Lost Boys love her and beg her to tell them stories…

     "Say goodbye, once and for all, Peter Pan!" Hook yells as I finally open my eyes, the beautiful image gone. Hook rushes to me, his hook raised high in the air. All at once, the sharp, metal blade comes crashing down on me……

     "No!" I screamed and snapped my eyes open, sitting up violently. My breathing was hard and my lungs beat against my chest.

     "Shhh, it's ok Peter," I heard a soothing voice say. "You had a really bad dream, that's all,"

     "Wendy?" I asked in shock. Sure enough, to my right sat Wendy Darling, looking at me like a mother would to her sick child. Wendy smiled weakly and placed her hand on mine, but I snatched it away. "Why am I here?" I asked rudely. I was in her bed with two warm blankets carefully wrapped around me. 

     "I followed you last night after you left," she answered calmly.

     "Well how did you know that I wasn't going back to Neverland?" I challenged.

     "You didn't fly up," she smartly answered back. I thought for a minute.

     "Oh yeah," I blushed. 

     "How are you feeling?" she asked with concern.

     "Like the best in the world, as usual," I said, over exaggerating my cockiness. I gently threw my legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and I groaned.

     "Best in the world is right, considering you got your ass kicked by five drunk guys," I heard a guy voice say. A boy was sitting in the rocking chair near the window, and when he spoke he walked over to stand with us. I recognized him as the boy that Wendy gave a thimble to. 

     "Jonathan, be nice for a change, please?" Wendy glanced at him quickly, but then focused her gaze on my bruised side. The kid known as Jonathan rolled his eyes and stood with his arms crossed as he watched Wendy tend to my wound. 

     "I should get going," I said and walked to the window, holding my side. 

     "Peter," Wendy said innocently. I turned. "Please don't go right now,"

     "I don't have any reason to stay," I stated bluntly, avoiding eye contact with her. 

     "But you're wound, I have to take care of it," she said. "Besides, I know I'll never see you again and…"

     I looked at Wendy Darling, and for the first time since that long night ago, I smiled at her. Wendy smiled back and ran to give me a hug. I embraced her without hesitation and closed my eyes, knowing that this holiday was going to be somewhat fun.

     When Wendy and I finally parted, Jonathan was still standing in the same spot, his arms still crossed. "Are you done yet?"

     "Yes, your highness," Wendy said sarcastically. I smiled to myself, but then thought out loud,

     "Where am I going to stay?"

     "Oh," Wendy said, and looked around thoughtfully. "Um, you can have my bed. I'll sleep in the other room with the boys."

     "What about your parents?" 

     "Well, why don't you sleep in the boys room then," she suggested. I nodded in return.

     "Wendy, I must be going," Jonathan said, somewhat mocking me. "No need to thank me for rescuing your lover," he then said, glancing at me. Wendy rolled her eyes but hugged him goodbye. He nodded at me and then left in a hustle. 

     "What's with that guy," I said and sat comfortably on the floor. Wendy shrugged.

     "He really is a great person, once you get to know him,"

     "Is he the one that will be called, 'husband'?" I asked quietly and lowered my head, fidgeting with my hands. Wendy stopped and stared at me.

     "Oh Peter," she ran to me and sat on the floor, lifting my head with both her hands so we were looking at each other. "I must get married, but I promised father that I wouldn't fall in love with whom I should marry,"

     I looked into her deep eyes, wanting to believe her words, but once again I saw that emptiness I had felt the other night. "Wendy, I want to believe you, but," I choked on my own words. Wendy smiled but ran her fingers across my lips, silencing anything else that wanted to escape.

     "You don't have to believe me, Peter Pan, but I know what I felt, and I know what I still do feel," Wendy said in a whisper. Her face was close to mine, and I felt her light breathe against my cheeks. 

     "Tell me you're true feelings, Wendy," I softly said back.

     "I know that I love you," Wendy brought her lips to mine and kissed me tenderly, causing a rush of excitement to fill every inch of my body. I gently ran my fingers through her soft hair, and placed my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. I wanted to savor that moment, cherish it for the rest of my young life. But within a few seconds, Wendy pulled away, and my treasured moment was destroyed.

     "I'm sorry," she worriedly said and stood up, facing away from me. She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing quietly. "I shouldn't have don't that to you Peter, I'm so sorry, please forgive me," 

     With a little confusion, I stood up and walked behind her, placing my chin on her shoulder. "Don't be sorry, Wendy," this made her sob louder, and I placed my arms around her for support. She leaned back on me, closing her eyes tight. 

     "I did love you, Peter Pan, and letting go was the hardest thing I had ever done," she sighed deeply, and I thought that she might have fallen asleep. I thought about staying with her, holding her like this forever so she would always feel safe. Images of her and me in the future crossed my mind. I was the one called husband, dressed in a suit and working in a small office. Little kids running around, calling me Father and Wendy Mother. She would sit by a fire and tell them stories, stories about a far off place called Neverland where mermaids roamed the seas and pirates constantly tried to captured a little boy named…

     "Wendy?" I then asked.

     "Hm?" she answered back, as if in a dream. Her eyes were still closed, and she leaned on me peacefully. 

     "I must go back to Neverland,"


	8. ChApTeR sEvEn

**Authors Note:** ^.^ I lurv you guys. I lurv the reviews! Thanx so much for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And sorry for the whole alligator/crocodile thing, I fixed it in this chapter. ^_^ I'm blonde so give me a chance here.  ::waves to Morgan:: ^_^ 

Chapter Seven 

     Leaving Wendy again that night was probably the toughest thing I had ever encountered. I stood lightly on the windowsill, looking down at the angel I had grown to love. 

     "You know that I won't be returning, right?" I said with sadness.

     "Yes, I know," Wendy sighed, but forced a smile amongst her fragile face. I smoothly stroked her cheek and pressed my lips against her forehead. A tear fell from Wendy's eye, but she still smiled. "Knowing Peter Pan was the greatest adventure I shall ever come upon," 

     "I will never forget you, Wendy Darling," after saying this I flew backwards out the window and into the night sky. Wendy ran out on her balcony to watch me leave, knowing that this time, she would never see me again.

     Flying back the Neverland made my heart slightly jump with joy. Two days away from my home seemed like 2 years, but in reality I knew it would have been 2 months. See, in Neverland, time was different from that on earth. One day on earth equals to one month on Neverland. 

     As I flew, I thought about Robyn, and I wondered how she was doing with the boys. At that point and time, I honestly didn't want to deal with another girl. Think about it; I had just lost the love of my life, and now I had to go back home and deal with another girl, with the fear of possibly falling in love with her. Or, worst yet, becoming too close with her and then her deciding to leave me, just like Wendy did. I didn't like the thought, and I quickly replaced it with something happier so I wouldn't fall.

     It didn't take that long to get to Neverland. And when I did, the sun rose high above the clouds, and a warm, light breeze lifted me towards the island. Whenever I would leave Neverland, the season totally changed from nice and warm to chilly and dark. I basically was Neverland, everything that I thought or felt or believed would somehow correspond with the beautiful island. Everyone would always know my mood, which in a way wasn't so bad. If I were really upset, it would start to rain. If I were really happy, then the sun would shine brightly. If I were pissed off, it would thunder, and then everyone would know to leave me alone.

     As I flew above the clear, ocean water, the mermaids swam underneath of me, flirting with me with they're eyes. Mermaids truly were beautiful, but mystical creatures. It felt good to know that someone other than Wendy loved me.

     As soon as I stepped foot on the sandbanks of the island, three of the lost boys came darting out of the trees with bow and arrows in hand. They stopped when they saw me.

     "Peter!" all three said in unison, and plastered smiles on they're dirty faces. 

     "Hello boys," I said back as I stood tall in front of them.

     "Where did you wonder off to this time?" Tootles asked, his chubby cheeks a rosy pink color. 

     "Where do you think?" I said back with a smirk. All the boys looked at each other and said, "Wendy," at the same time. I laughed and threw my head back with a crow. The boys tried to imitate, but none could do it like I could. A large snapping of a twig was heard over in the trees, and the boys stopped they're crowing instantly. They raised they're bows up with a sharp arrow in each one, pointing at the trees carefully. 

     "What are you hunting?" I asked in a whisper and knelt down besides them. None of them answered, but instead looked at each other with worried expressions. "Well?" I urged.

     "Uh, you see, Mr. Peter sir," Curly started. I knew it was bad, because they only called me Mr. Peter if they did something wrong. "We didn't like Robyn very much,"

     "What did you do?" I said with disappointment. 

     "We banished her from the lost boys," Hawky answered quietly, and looked away from me, shame in his eyes. 

     "You what?! Why?!" I stood up and pushed all three of them down hard to ground. "Why would you do that without my permission!" I drew my knife from my pocket and stalked towards the boys, who were now crawling on the ground away from me.

     "She was mean! She tried to take over!" Tootles whined and started crying.

     "That doesn't give you any right!" I continued walking to them, my hand sweaty against the knife handle.

     "She said that she would be in charge and we would have to listen to her from now on!" Hawky cried as he gazed upon me with fear. I stopped.

     "She said what?" I asked more calmly, but still mad none the less.

     "Robyn said that she was the leader," Curly answered. The boys squinted they're eyes shut, as if I were to strike each one of them then and there. 

     "Where is she," I said in more of a statement than a question. None of them answered. "Tell me now or I shall feed each one of your hands to the crocodile!" I yelled, and the boys shuddered. A dark cloud flew overhead.

     "We don't know we don't know!" they said in fear and curled up together, crying hysterically. I was mad. I was mad that the boys would go behind my back and banish someone without they're leaders permission. I thought that I could trust them, but I guess I was wrong.

     "Go back to the house, now," I growled at them. Instantly the boys got up and darted into the trees out of sight. I kicked a stone across the beach and threw myself on the ground, huffing loudly. 

     "This is _not_ the best welcome back party," I said out loud to myself. Now I had another thing to worry about. Robyn was an amateur on this island, and she knew nothing about it. Well, maybe she did, considering it had been two months already. But what if Hook caught her and she didn't know how to defend herself? What if she was in the jungle right now, starving to death because she didn't know how to hunt? How could the lost boys do this to me!

     I decided to confront the boys about it before going off to search for Robyn. But the whole thing would have to wait until morning. Going to and from Neverland always made me sleepy, and I really did need some rest.

     I couldn't seem to find any major happy thoughts at the moment, so I carelessly walked through the trees to the house. Usually I was always on alarm of my surroundings, but at the time I didn't feel like being careful, which was a weird and different feeling for me. 

     I gave each of the boys' very dirty looks as I passed them to lie in my bed. They could tell I was disappointed with them, and none of them liked it when I was mad. Like I had said earlier, we were all like brothers, they really did love me like one. 

     Snuggling on my soft, bear skinned bed always made me happy, regardless of what my current mood was. I closed my tired eyes and sighed loudly. Maybe getting mad at the boys wasn't necessary. I mean, they did say that Robyn wanted to be the leader, but why would she do that? Did she think that since I had left without notice that I had left her in charge while I was gone? I could expect her being mad, considering I left her with 15 little boys and no knowledge of the island whatsoever, but her thinking she was the leader was the stupidest thing I ever heard. None of the lost boys are that stupid, so maybe she wasn't cut out for this.

     'I owe her another chance,' I thought to myself. I knew I had to find Robyn, no matter what she had tried to do while I was gone. And that was the first thing to do on my list for whenever I decided to wake up. 


	9. ChApTeR EiGhT

**A/N: omg! I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated this story! I was looking at all of my reviews and I thought, if I don't update this then these kids are gonna come and attack me! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I've actually been working on another original fanfic, which I'll be posting soon if you wanna read it. This chapter I hope explains some things. There's a cliffhanger at the end, so don't hate me!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!! leesh**

****

****

****

Chapter Eight

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds footsteps walking around the room. I quickly shot up and grabbed my dagger, ready to attack whomever it may be. It was too dark to see anything, but I could make out a small outline of a figure moving around the bodies of the boys on the floor. They were stalking towards me. Quietly, I moved off my bed and off to the side of the room, making sure I didn't make a sound to distract my pray.

I hid in silence as I saw the body feel around the bed, searching for me. I could tell they were disappointed that I wasn't there, and grumbling slightly, they made there skillful way back outside. I decided to follow.

It was somewhat chilly outside for some strange reason, and I shuddered a bit. The pale moon gave me little light, but I knew by the uneven trail of broken bushes that the enemy had made its clever way back into the forest and towards the shoreline. I grinned egoistically to myself and pursued the path, excitement rushing through my veins. I honestly hopped it was a drunk pirate.

As I approached the beach, I saw the figure standing with its feet wading in the shallow water, totally oblivious to the fact that I was creeping upon them. The thunderous crashing of the waves thankfully overpowered the loudness of my footsteps on the grainy sand. Carefully, I drew my knife from my pocket, and just as I was a couple feet away, it spoke.

"Its about goddamn time you came back," it said in a low voice. I froze. The person turned around and faced me, and that's when I realized that it wasn't indeed a drunken pirate, but a very pissed off girl named Robyn.

"Oh hey, I didn't know it was you," I clumsily said as I scratched the back of my head, letting off my guard.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving me with a ton of little kids to take care of?" she asked with annoyance.

"I didn't leave you too take care of no one," I answered back.

"Oh yeah, sure. And what was I supposed to do? Take orders from little ten year olds? I'm fifteen, mister, fifteen! I don't take cooking orders or hunting orders from a little twerp who thinks he owns the whole damn island!" she yelled at me. I could tell she had wanted to say that for some time now.

"Look I'm sorry, things will be different ok?" I tried to say.

"Oh yeah, things will be s_o_ much different right? Try explaining that to the annoying little kids over there who literally kicked me out of the tree house and chased me around with bows and arrows like I was a goddamn pig or something!" she was so pissed. I starred at her, not wanting to say anything else since I knew that she would only scream at me some more. Robyn got mad again and growled, pointing her finger at me.

"I don't want those kids killing me because some brat like you decides to leave again, got it?" Robyn's eyes were on fire, but it was cute, and I chuckled a little.

"Got it," I replied. Robyn moved her hand out of my face and walked towards to water again, soaking her feet in the wet sand. I sat down and looked her over, wondering how much knowledge she could have possibly learned from the two months by herself. Did she know how to cook? How to hunt?

Robyn was dressed in a Jane of the Jungle type of outfit. Her leaf type shorts were, well, really short, with vines hanging from the sides. Her top consisted barely of a shirt; it was more like a homemade forest kind of bikini top. Her hair was dirty, which I had expected, and she looked like she had taken a bath in a mud puddle, (Which is actually fun, by the way).

"What exactly did you do to make the boys hate you so much, anyway," I asked nonchalantly as I broke apart a stick.

"I said that they needed order around the tree house. The place was an absolute mess, they were so incredibly filthy and it stank to the point where I was gagging for air," she answered as she took a seat next to me.

"Yeah that's what kinda happens when you live with 15 guys,"

"Well all I did was try to help them out by cleaning and cooking, and the boys didn't like that too much. They said "You're just like Wendy" and then they threw me out of the window,"

"I still can't believe they did that,"

"After that they chased me through the forest, and I somehow found a hiding spot, and then they went away, threatening that if I ever came back they'd have my head on a stick for Peter when he decided to come back. And well, I really didn't want that, so I didn't go back,"

"Did any of the pirates get to you?" I asked worriedly.

"Actually, I had quite an adventure with them. The pirates came on the shore one day while I was in the tree, and they saw me and told me to come down. I really didn't want to, but I did anyway and they took me on the ship, introducing me to Captain Hook,"

"You saw Hook without even being a prisoner?" I exclaimed. Robyn nodded, as if she had accomplished something. "Well he had to have made you walk the plank, or he must have locked you in a cell or something, right?" Robyn shook her head no.

"If you would listen then I would tell you!" she cried. "Now, I went up on deck and Hook talked about how much he hated you, blah blah blah, and asked if I would help him in the capture of you,"

"And you said no, right?" I asked, somewhat in a joking manner. Robyn looked out at the Jolly Roger that was floating in the water and smiled to herself, giggling faintly. "Right?" I asked again. Robyn still didn't answer, but kept her eyes focused on the ship. I became a little nervous and my hands started to sweat. I stood up attentively. "Come on, let's get back to the house,"

"I think I'll stay here," she then said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "Be careful walking home," Her voice was sort of creepy, and it made me shiver. With my full attention, I crept into the woods, unaware of the fact that I had just put myself into an extremely simple ambush.


End file.
